


Coincidental Accident

by NannaMelissa



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), The Last of Us
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaMelissa/pseuds/NannaMelissa
Summary: The year is 2033 and two groups of survivors cross paths. It seems as though fate may play a part after all.





	Coincidental Accident

58 miles. 58 goddamn miles they walked the past three days with minimal rest. They’re close to leaving Missouri after encountering a questionable group of survivors. Thinking a woman running a group would be more accommodating but Claire misjudged that far too late. Sherry being the packrat and pickpocket she normally is managed to grab some much needed supplies for the trip to the next state over before making their escape. Road tripping before the outbreak, Claire knew Kansas and Nebraska were nothing really to look at. Mostly farm land and open country. However, knowing the general population and their ideals for fleeing over a decade prior, she expects nothing less of hordes of infected in what were quiet places. Raising her arms to catch the cooling early autumn breeze, Sherry begins to eye up a place to rest for a much needed break.

 “How much further you think?”

“According to our map Sher, maybe another 15 miles? Wanna do a couple more and set up camp or wait and hustle tomorrow?”

 

The younger woman huffs and takes her shoes off, stretching her feet and hearing the crunches that follow the movement of her toes.

 

“I think I have a couple more in me but I need a breather if that’s alright.”

“I could use one too…”

 

Eyeing up a ditched car, Claire inspects the seats’ quality. Realizing tetanus isn’t a threat, she lays down on the cushioned interior. The other joins in the front seat, laying her bag in the drivers’ seat.

 

“I have to say, I’m kinda bummed out I was never taught how to drive. Not that I needed to in the QZ.”

“It’s alright. Nothing beats a motorcycle though. The wind thrashing against your body and the rumble of the engine is something I can’t describe in a way that gives it justice.”

“I used to ride my tricycle around the block as fast as I could when I was younger so maybe I can understand.”

 

Claire couldn’t help but let out a laugh straight from the gut. Almost howling as she tries to catch her breath. She needed a proper laugh. Sitting up and slightly wheezing, composure gently sets in.

 

“I can just imagine the rebel you were back then, Sher. Defying the rules and your parents as you thrash your way through the weeds and chalk drawings.”

“What can I say? If I had a couple more years I would’ve been your competition.”

“That I would not doubt, kid. That I wouldn’t doubt.”

 

Opening up a far too expired can of something, Claire and Sherry dig in. In college she had her fair share of questionable food due to lack of money but she wishes she was back there in her dorm, inventing new ramen concoctions in a microwave. Oh how she took that for granted.

 

Stripping the can of usable metal, they pack up. However, Sherry spots something on the horizon. Looks like two shapes, one larger and one smaller. It’s hard to tell what they are.

 

“Claire…I see something.”

“Fuck...get down and hide. Maybe they’ll pass us.”

 

Claire has been thankful for her flexibility over the years but now it’s starting to wear off a bit. Proving to fit into the space with some difficulty made that much more evident. Once her breathing is so slight it would be near impossible to detect, she hears two voices nearing them. A deep whisper, rather a rumble, can be heard. It’s not a sound that the infected made. Have they tracked them?

 

“Sherry, have your knife handy.”

“Way ahead of ya.”

 

While bringing a knife to a gun fight isn’t exactly the most appealing route to take, wasting ammo seemed far less attractive. Their minds were racing but thinking, thinking of where they could go from here and what was the best way to kite the man out there. The worn Velcro on Claire’s backpack rips as she eases her combat knife out of its home. A S.T.A.R.S. emblem engraved near the hilt, reminding her of who raised her. However, that train of thought of interrupted as footsteps right outside the car grind against the asphalt. That’s it, they’ve been caught. However, before she could do anything, Claire’s hair was pulled and she was looking into the eyes a man. His build was strong, obvious from years of surviving the shit-storm the world turned into. It’s when he sees the woman in the passenger’s seat that he becomes more aggressive. A small pistol locked, loaded and aimed right for her temples. Such a rookie mistake on the woman’s part to get her knife out at that moment. She gave them away in her slight hysteria.

 

“What business you got goin’ here?”

 

Blue eyes widen as they take in grey eyes. She grips the knife hilt tighter as he moves his finger closer to the trigger. Maybe telling the truth could help them out.

 

“We’re on our way to the state line, looking for my brother.”

A gasp is heard from Sherry as a young teen puts her in a chokehold, throwing her knife out of her grasp.

 

“Do you believe this, Joel?”

“They haven’t attacked yet…”

“What does that have to do with anything?!” The small redhead looked nervous, Claire reflects her expression.

“Ellie, let her go. I don’t think they’re a threat.”

Claire and Sherry collapse and grab each other. Exiting the car, they finally meet the two who almost snuffed out their lives.

 

 

“Thank you for sparing us. Sherry here saw you two on the horizon and thought you might’ve been a couple people from a group we escaped from. They wer-“

“Bat shit? Yeah, hunters can put on a sweet face then try to kill you the second you’re not looking.”

“Nothing like taking candy from a baby, huh?”

 

Silence between the four. The young redhead looks down at her feet and kicks a small rock. It lands in a pile of broken glass.

 

“So, what brings you two this way if you don’t mind me asking?”

The man eyes the two women carefully and sighs. He’s putting his guard down along with his shoulders.

 

“I’m bringing this young lady over to the Fireflies of all people. We’re heading to Wyoming for my brother since he used to run with them. Figured he could show u-“

“You the way the go. I get ya. You sure he’s still there?”

“He may be my baby brother but he knows how to survive.”

 

She saw a bit of Chris in him. Skeptical but sensible. Built and knowledgeable. Maybe the company would be welcome? Hell, Claire and Sherry started traveling together when they were only 19 and 12. It’s been rough but it feels like a similar situation between these two strangers. She clears her throat softly; Sherry looks over with a questionable look.

 

“I feel weird not introducing myself already. My name is Claire Redfield and this is Sherry Birkin. We’re originally from Raccoon City and you two are?..”

 

“I’m Ellie and this is Joel. We’re from the Boston QZ.”

“Hot damn, you two traveled quite the while. We thought Raccoon to here was bad enough.”

“It was for me when this old fart took me out into the city but we just move on no matter how much I bitch and moan.”

 

Claire is starting to like this Ellie. Reminds her of herself at her age; fire in her eyes and spunky. The ponytail is also a personal favorite so maybe she’s a bit biased.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what business do you have with the fireflies?”

 

Immediately Joel stiffened and Ellie put a hand on his shoulder. Sherry regrets asking as soon as the man looks tense.

 

“Uh…Sherry is it? That ain’t none of your business.”

“Joel, could that stick up your ass be anymore jammed up there? Fuck. It is sort of a long story...”

“Give us the cliff-notes?”

Ellie shifts where she stands. A breath in and out of her nose seems to calm her down the small amount she needed.

“I’m immune.”

 

Claire and Sherry look at each other and back at Ellie with wide eyes.

“You’re shitting us, really?”

“I hope I wasn’t shitting you. I don’t think my ass could handle that.”

 

Ellie laughs, proud of her joke.

 

“But no... goddammit.”

 

Another snicker.

 

“Sorry, accidental pun. No I’m not kidding you. Look.”

 

Rolling up her sleeve, a gnarly looking scar is on display. Sherry gasps at the sight and grips her arm and Claire is dumbfounded.

 

“Holy shit…”

 

Joel eyes the younger woman, focusing on the movement on her fingers. Sherry's fingers begin to tremble, fidgeting along the hem of her shirt. Her eyes begin to water as she shifts her sight to her partner.

 

“There’s more…More like me, Claire…”

 

Sherry raises her sleeve to reveal a similar scar, much older than that of Ellie.

 

“Holy fucking shit…Joel, do you see this shit?!”

 

“Uh…yeah. Yeah I do.”

 

His eyes boring a stare into Sherry’s mark, his mouth opens slightly. Ellie walks closer to the blonde, mind full of questions.

 

“How did you get yours?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Fuck it, we got some time. Right, Joel?”

“…I think we might.”

 

* * *

 

 

Setting camp side of the highway, they’re hidden behind broken down vehicles. Judging the sky, it’s going to be dark soon. Claire gets out the fire pit but what Sherry calls an old tin can that is too stubborn to bite the dust. The young girl gets comfortable next to the blonde; her eyes open in wonder.

 

“I said this is a long story so…here goes nothing. To start out, I guess I need to mention my parents. I was an only child and they were both scientists for Umbrella. When news started to spread about CBI, they were working non-stop. Whenever one of them came home for a couple hours, they told me they’re trying to find a cure before falling asleep or taking a shower. I didn’t know what was going on but Raccoon seemed to be alright. Nothing local happening. Figured it was just part of their work…”

 

Sherry tensed up, her lip slightly quivering. Ellie lands a gentle hand on her knee, urging her to continue in such a small, minute fashion.

 

“One night I fell sleep watching TV in the living room and my dad walked into the house. He looked a little funny but I thought it was because of a long day. He sat down next to me and gave me a hug. Gave me a golden locket with a family picture. It wasn’t my birthday so I was confused on the gift. That’s when he put his feet on the coffee table and started to fall asleep. I was still tired and missed him so I joined him…That’s when I was woken up by the TV blaring an emergency broadcast. It showed downtown in chaos. I looked up to my dad to see if he was awake and... He looked at me with the most intense glare and shrieked like a monster. I jumped up and ran to a phone. Seeing him running after me, I raced for my bedroom and hid. Calling my mom’s cellphone, she answered after the third time trying to get a hold of her.”

 

She started looking down at her hands, picking at her fingernails and peeling skin away. A deep sigh unleashes from her body, signaling the story isn’t done.

 

“She told me to pack up a bag and remain hidden. If no other option, run out the door. After I heard ‘I love you’ on her end a shriek rang out followed by her dropping the phone. That’s when I knew what was finally going on. I waited for what seemed to be forever before I made my escape. So close to the door he spotted me and lunged at me. I almost got away but he bit into my arm. I ran to the fireplace and grabbed a poker. I couldn’t do it…”

 

Claire was rubbing her back now, trying to soothe. She saw Sherry can’t go on with the story.

 

“Sherry, I know you haven’t spoken about this since it happened…let me tell the rest, okay?”

 

Tears drip as she nods.

 

“I ran next door since I saw the news and I used to babysit her. My brother came with me and we...saved her. Since that night, I have been by her side, vowing that when she turned I would make it painless. However, she never showed signs. That’s when we kept it a secret from others and claimed she just had a cut we were nursing. We managed to hide it at the QZ thanks to Chris. However, after he left the higher ups found out and we barely escaped execution.”

 

“Holy shit…”

 

Ellie’s two words summed up what everyone was feeling at that moment. Joel tensed up, grabbing the watch on his wrist. Claire understood the sentimental value and didn’t bother asking. Sherry does the same with the locket hidden in her shirt. Joel stands, setting up a makeshift bed on the grass.

 

“This…. this is more than just a coincidence and I don’t believe this for one fucking second...”

“Come the fuck on, Joel! I have seen some good liars in my time and what we just saw was not that. Strength in numbers and all that shit!”

 

He runs a hand down his face and scratching his facial hair.

“Sherry and…Claire? Come morning we’re leaving. If you end up fucking us over, bullet between the eyes.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, sir.”

Claire and Joel shake hands, his fingers rough like hers. They’ve both been through so much yet so little.

 

* * *

 

 

Come the early hours of the morning and Claire wakes up first. Restarting the small fire, she begins work on breakfast for the group. Her and Sherry didn’t have much left but she made do for the four of them. Ellie rustles in her bag and Joel’s eyes flutter open as he sees the portions sorted between the pairs. It wasn’t much but it was a huge gesture on her part.

 

“Good morning, hope I didn’t wake you up too harshly. I tried to be quiet.”

“No…no, you’re quite alright ma’am. It’s odd not being the first one up for a change.”

 

They sit in silence, Claire staring at the man. She wasn’t ever interested in people after the outbreak but she was with him. She wanted to know about him, where he came from. He seemed changed by what happened but he knows best for himself and Ellie. She admires that in him and wish she was always like that with Sherry.

 

“I know you’re not supposed to ask a lady her age bu-“

“But I’m not a lady so it’s alright.”

She winks at him.

“Sorry, had to snag that joke somehow. It’s one Chris always told me on my birthday.”

A nervous chuckle leaves his lips.

 

“To answer your question, though. I’m 33. Us Redfields tend to be cursed with baby faces.”

 

Now a smile leaves his lips.

 

“I was 19 when all this happened and Sherry was only 12. My brother used to be in S.T.A.R.S. back in Raccoon. The Special Tactics and Rescue Service. He gave me some training over the years which has been absolutely invaluable. Just wish I didn't complain so much when he shared his wisdom...”

 

“I imagine it would be but hey, at least you learned from a professional. I learned as I went along.”

“And you learned well seeing as how you’re still here.”

“Every experience will always be a learning opportunity.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

 

She stands up, fixes her jeans. Even with everything going on she still manages to find jeans that fit her curves perfectly. She’s thankful for it, helps with movement. Joel’s thankful for it but not in the ways she’s thinking.

 

“Would it be okay for you to watch over them while I-“

“You don’t even have to ask.”

“Thank you, Joel.”

 

With a smile she walks into the woods, her hair flowing as she moves. It’s been a while since he’s met such a charming woman. He wonders what she’s like when push comes to shove. They can't afford amateur fuck ups at a time like this.

 

* * *

 

 

Afternoon hits and they make good time. Nearing the state line, something seems a little strange. The cars are lined up in a peculiar way. Neither Joel or Claire trusts it.

 

“What’s the plan? I was thinking sneaking around. How quiet it is seems far too good to be true.”

“Agreed. Ellie, you hit 10 o’clock, I’ll do 11, Claire you 12 and Sherry, 1?”

“How about we split into pairs? Backup if needed.”

 

He huffs in concentration. He knows how these fuckers work.

 

“They normally patrol at specific points. If one of us finds them, they can warn the others. But that also applies to them. It helps if we can get that extra level of surprise to throw them off.”

“Alright. I agree. Plus, you seem to know your way around this sort of set up. Now, how do we alert one another when we’re apart?”

 

Sherry picks up debris littering the asphalt and not touching the car, pats out a simple beat made of three strikes. Easy enough.

 

“Well that’s figured out, let’s cross over.”

 

Ellie is the first to get into position, eager as ever to get it over with. Claire can admit a similar feeling. Mutual nods signify their readiness as they head forward. Claire and Joel venture first, focusing their hearing for what’s ahead. Ellie and Sherry not too far behind, firmly gripping their respective debris. When a tapping on a car sounds their signal, they all pause. Claire’s the one who rang out, hearing footsteps ahead. Peeking under a vehicle she saw feet that weren’t recognizable. Crawling on the balls of her feet, she inches ever so slightly forward, visualizing the obstacle ahead. Only one is spotted but that doesn’t mean anything. She knows better. Seeing Joel behind by several feet she motions her plans. Knife in hand she inches forward, not making a single sound. The only thing heard was a man choking on a river of red flowing from his new throat wound. Redfields may not know how to be clean 100% of the time, but they do know when to be at the right times. Joel’s face shows nothing short of approval.

 

‘Maybe I don’t have to worry about Red…Little lady knows her way around a knife.’

 

Sherry is close on her heels, picking up what is left behind on the corpse. A couple shivs proved handy and stuffed in her pack but that’s just about it. Claire empties the clip of the man’s weapon and puts the ammo in the side pocket of her own. The women seem more than capable and Ellie nods while observing. It wasn’t until up the road more that three more men were spotted patrolling. Claire knew she could take on one but that would alert the others, just a wasted effort. Joel opens his pack to pull a small sack. His mouth motions ‘smoke bomb’ and tosses it. Knowing they have few seconds to attack and take cover, they make the best of it. Seeing the teamwork at hand, everyone is pleased with the skills present in their makeshift family.

 

* * *

 

 

Crossing into Kansas was a lot easier than what was expect. But with two pairs of extra hands, they made better time than what anyone was hoping. Scouting a ghost town and finding nothing, the group sets up for the evening. Sherry and Ellie get along like white on rice and Claire has a sense they may be gossiping about the events of the day. Shaking her head and starting a fire, Joel joins her. His face seems slightly gentler to Ellie as she turns back to Sherry in a whisper. Damn the young for their curiosity in spaces where it’s not needed.

 

“You did good out there, Red.”

“Thanks. Your help has been beyond valuable back there. I never learned how to make a smoke bomb. With resources so slim, we thought it best to just rely on what the area had. Helps us out every time with a little bit of creativity. Also probably didn't help Chris babying me in terms of makeshift weapons. Didn't want me to see what things turned into over time.”

“We lucked out with finding some explosives back in Pennsylvania. Maybe I can share with ya the ancient family recipe.”

“I'd like that. May come in handy when we actually find the shit needed. We haven't ventured into larger towns since leaving Raccoon. We had a couple close calls with some runners and since then we can't chance it.”

“You two seem to be doing alright with what little you have. I don’t recommend the cities unless you’re alright to die over a can of food.”

“Don’t give Sherry any ideas, now.”

 

A chuckle leaves his lips, a rumble originating from his chest. Claire can’t help but feel at ease with the man. While he may be over a decade older, his appearance is what she likes in a man. He’s confident in himself, well-toned, and handsome. At 18 Claire could have gotten any man she wanted. However, in her 30’s she doubts she carries even an ounce of her past charm and charisma. Captain Wesker seemed to like her better than her brother which Chris never let go. He always complained to her after she visited the office, saying how he would catch the captain checking her out. How could he tell when he always wore sunglasses? The whisper of Sherry brings Claire back to the present. Ellie nods in response. Now is not the time to gain a strong sense of fondness for a stranger, even if it's just strictly friendly. Feelings make you weak. Feelings bring vulnerability. She cannot withstand that debt when anything slight happens.

‘We only met yesterday, get a hold of yourself for fuck’s sake. You’re a grown ass woman, not some teen wanting to mount any man in her wake…Focus on getting out of this damn state.’

 

The breeze sweeps her bangs up slightly, waking her out of her thoughts. Joel has been working on heating up ‘dinner’. Everything seems strangely domestic all of a sudden. It’s been Redfield and Birkin for years, it feels foreign.

 

* * *

 

 

That night is when the dreams came. Claire doesn’t normally dream but when she does it’s of Chris. Joel is the same but with his former daughter. However, things changed much like the temperature of the wind. An Owl shouts its call and Claire shifts in her bag, feet seeking warmth where the fleece wasn’t too thinned out. While the exterior is calm, her mind has more in store for the woman. She’s back in Raccoon, sitting on the old sofa in the living room. The TV is on but has no idea what’s on. That’s not important when a knock sounds on the door. Auto-pilot controls her limbs, leading her to disturbance. A man with salt and pepper hair greets her, his jaw hidden in a beard. While unkempt, it suited him.

 

“Greetings, I was told you need assistance?”

 

His voice melts her soul like hot knife through a stick of butter. The Texan drawl mixed with the oak-y tone of his vocals caught her attention immediately. Motioning the man to come in, he wonders around the living room, looking around the small home. There’s not much to look at when she thinks about it. When he approaches her, his scent is overwhelming. While mild, it creeps in her senses, leaving her to want more. A nervous smile leaves his lips, hands outstretched to meet hips. Reeling the woman in, she slips into his space until his breathe whispers across her face. Faces touch and soon her face feels what a beard can do to her soft face. It’s scratchy but welcome. She wants more. When she looks at his face however, his eyes look wrong. Fungus has overgrown over his features and the familiar clicking sounds in her ear. Despite gaining distance, it was futile as her throat is torn out amongst her cries of anguish.

 

That’s when Redfield wakes up, slightly jolting up from her ‘bed’. Back hits something that wasn’t there before and she peers over her shoulder to find the man in her dream. Listening to his breathing she knows he’s still sleep. Crawling back to her previous space, she lays down in hopes of not returning to whatever her head concocted up. Distractions are not welcome, doesn’t matter if the timing is what seems most appropriate. Huff and hair adjustments lead to her laying her head back on her pillow. Sleep took a while to return but it did with some patience.

 

The man learned from the best how to pretend when it came to sleeping. Claire woke him up when she shimmied over to his space. While he could understand wanting to be close due to how cold the night was, her attitude after waking up seemed suspicious. Teasing might not be the best thing in current times, especially with a woman skilled with a combat knife. While he admits she’s easy on the eyes, he has a job. She’s there to assist on that job, nothing else. Tess would laugh at him if she were here to witness this. While they were strictly professional on the job, outside of work it was an ever so slightly functioning relationship. It wasn’t dating by any means but casual sex may be best to define their situation then. Realizing how long it’s been since anything happened in that field, it’s his turn to huff when she returns to her unconsciousness. He wishes to know the nature of her nightmare but knows better than to ask. Maybe this was a bad idea to group up. Maybe it wasn’t. Only time will tell if his attachment will falter or flourish for the red-headed woman.

 

* * *

 

Silence seemed to overcome Claire after her dream. While she knows not to grow attached to anyone, let alone a man who’s guarding a teenager, she can’t help but feel a connection with him. He’s resourceful and skilled. Knowledgeable and ruthless. Dedicated but level-headed. Traits she feels she lacks in many ways. When Chris left when she was twenty-five, she was devastated. Trying to keep Sherry’s ‘condition’ undercover along with providing for the two of them was near impossible without him. She understood his reasoning with the Fire Flies but she also couldn’t help but feel abandoned. At least when her parents passed it was out of their control. Chris was always stubborn when it came to whatever cause he was on about. In S.T.A.R.S. he was often reprimanded by Wesker for his behavior. Hearing his rants over take-out while watching whatever shitty movie was on TV was entertaining for the most part but now it grinds her nerves in a strange fashion. His heart is in the right place but she can’t say the same for his brain.

 

Two days prior they managed to hot wire a vehicle that actually was in running shape. The windows were up and the doors locked but nothing Claire couldn’t handle with her lock-pick set in her pocket. She rose a few brows from the older man and teen but Ellie couldn’t help but to look impressed. It seems as though whoever occupied the vehicle intended to come back but never did. The air pressure could be a lot better. The trunk had some tools, looks as though the past owners thought ahead. Claire had to appreciate that in anyone. Releasing herself from her haunches, her eyes catch Joel over her shoulder. Is he criticizing her work? She couldn’t help but think ‘typical man’.

 

He clears his throat as if to comment but it stayed buried in his lungs. He knew better than to question at that moment. He admired the woman’s work. Her shape was feminine but her soul seemed adaptable to her surroundings like nothing he’s ever seen. But he had to admit she looked tired of fighting. Tired of her circumstance. He can’t blame her. His mind travels to what she would’ve been like before the outbreak. She was nineteen with a brother with military-grade training and then some. He sensed the close bond when she spoke about him but something was off. A familiar sense of dread hits his stomach as he thinks of Tommy how many years ago. They did some fucked up things to people who didn’t deserve it. But they did it to survive and provide. Survival of the fittest was his mantra. The younger Miller sibling thought otherwise and snapped alongside his conscious. He had enough of the slaughter of innocents, claiming the infected did enough of that. Looking back now, he can see where Tommy’s words came from but he doesn’t agree with the statement. When left unprovoked the infected don’t attack. Humans are another story all-together in modern times. It’s the bitter truth he would need to learn if he’s not picking it up from Joel.

 

Eyes on the road was his actions for the past twelve hours. Drowsiness is starting to creep up but he forbids its presence. Rubbing his fingers against the rough beard decorating his jaw and finally decides to cut open the barrier she built around her persona. Maybe it'd provide the stimulation he needs to keep awake.

 

“So Red…What was it like for you in Raccoon before shit hit the fan?”

 

She falters slightly when upholding her mask but decides to answer safely.

 

“I was in college. Why the sudden curiosity?”

 

“Just wondering. Not much to do on the road.”

 

She looks outside the window, eyeing what wilderness surrounded them.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking but where did ya learn how to pick locks? Been a while since I’ve seen anyone do it with a set.”

 

“Oh, yeah…My brother’s girlfriend actually taught me. She was known as the ‘master of unlocking’ in their team. Her dad was a master thief, rather notorious around the police station. When they found her connection to him they offered her a job on S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team. I remember when Chris first met her. He had such googly eyes talking about her that night. Jill was like an older sister to me.”

 

“Can’t help but to notice the was there. Sorry for your loss.”

“Didn’t affect me as bad as it did Chris. He wanted to marry the woman but the right moment never arose. It’s sort of a reason for him leaving the Q.Z. He wanted to do her justice and had enough. He has the right idea but maybe didn’t execute it the best. Can’t blame him though.”

 

“I feel that. Something similar happened with my baby brother. He wanted to do better than what we were doing. Looking back, I can understand his point of view but at the time, oh man was I pissed.”

 

Tired eyes focus on the faded lines whispering onto the concrete as they push towards their destination. Should only be a couple days until they reach Colorado.

 

“I can drive for a while if you’d want. Your eyes keep drooping and we don’t need an accident.”

 

“That’s alright. Just need some entertainment.”

 

The younger redhead’s ears perk up as her hands reach for her pack. Claire sees half the cover of a joke book and can’t help but crack a grin.

 

“Don’t worry old man, I got you covered. Let’s see here…we need a spicy one. Why did the toilet paper roll down the hill?”

 

“Oh lord…”

 

“To get to the bottom! That’s just the beginning my man. What do you call a sketchy neighborhood in Italy? The spaghetto!”

 

It’s Sherry’s turn to roll her eyes but a slight smile molds itself on her features. Claire looks amused but Joel can sense the oncoming hours being some of the slowest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any sort of cross-over fic and one night I couldn't sleep so thought of what would happen if Resident Evil and the Last of Us was in the same universe. Changes were made in terms of timeline for Claire and Sherry but hey, it seems to be coming together decent enough. Feel free to tell me how I'm doing and I'll try to updated this soon-ish but I can't promise much of anything.


End file.
